


Did you ever wonder, if there were people like you?

by Qem



Category: Azumanga Daioh, Hikaru no Go
Genre: Crossover, Flashback, Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-15
Updated: 2012-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-29 13:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/pseuds/Qem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Did you ever wonder if there were other people like you?” Akira says as he and Hikaru gaze up at the stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did you ever wonder, if there were people like you?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tuuli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuuli/gifts).



> For tuuli_chan on LiveJournal, as a gift for guessing me in Blind Go - sorry it's late, but I quite enjoyed writing this.

“Did you ever wonder if there were other people like you?” Akira says as he and Hikaru gaze up at the stars.

“Huh?” Hikaru mumbles half asleep, he’s not as young as he used to be and waiting for the midnight fireworks can sometimes be a bit much.  
“Like you and Sai.”, Akira prods, relishing in the ability to ask for little stories, little details like this.

“Mmm, not really. Maybe just the once?” Hikaru ponders, as he thinks back 20 years ago.  


* * *

  


* * *

“Come on Hikaru” Akari calls, pulling Hikaru to her high school’s go club, where she assists as a first year. “I just need you to do a few demonstration matches to help us recruit and keep the stall busy – I’ll treat you to ramen tonight as a thank you.”

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever.” She's still his neighbour and his mother will give him hell if he doesn't help her fit in at her new high school. Why she decided to go to a more prestigious one further away, when Haze High School is perfectly fine, he has no idea.

* * *

Hikaru watches the packs of students wonder around the festival, feeling kind of odd. They’re all the same age as him – except that baby sister someone’s invited, but it’s a completely different world that they belong to.

The baby sister comes up to his stall and he invites her to a teaching game. “No thanks, I want a real one.” She beams up at him, utterly adorable and while Hikaru isn’t as patient as Sai was, he thinks he can manage to do a teaching match.

* * *

The game is pretty fun, Hikaru’s the better player, but the game was pretty interesting. If he hadn’t been trying to be like Sai and taking it seriously – he might have been quite embarrassed, he's pretty sure he probably would have missed that clever trap thinking it to subtle a plan for a grade-schooler.

He asks her if she’s planning on coming to this high school when she’s older, but she looks at him funny and replies that she already does go to this high school - can't he see that she's wearing the uniform?

“Huh”, Hikaru says, and hands her a card for the insei, one of the multitude Ogata forces him to stuff in his wallet as "you meet the most interesting people".

She smiles politely thanking him for the card and the match.

He never sees her again – apparently she was a third year and left to go to a university in America. He sometimes wonders how a kid can know those kinds of answers, but her Go was clever and honest, so he wishes little Chiyo-chan the best of luck.


End file.
